Human Home Alone
by Ififall
Summary: When Mason get's dumped, Lori let's him stay the night...In Brett's room...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure Brett's going to be away All night?"

"Yeah, when he goes to Twisted Sister, he doesn't come back for days" Lori said, passing him the bag of popcorn.

Mason trusted her. He trusted Satomi's whole pack. There was no reason for him to be worried. Far as he knew Brett didn't even know that he'd been dumped. He knew the Lacrosse player would have something smart to say. He remembered him, dancing close to him. So close that their noses were touching. He'd only been out with Corey twice at that point.

* * *

He'd grabbed Mason by the waist and said "This...Corey? he doesn't smell right"

"It must be the cologne"

"I'm not joking Mason. Dump him" He warned.

* * *

"Sorry Brett by I'm not like you. If I dump him, I won't get another guy for the next Twenty years"

"Is that so?" Brett nodded. He was sliding his hands downward towards Mason's ass. He laughed at the shorter guys' protests, let him go, and went back to partying. Now he was dumped, depressed, and ready for a Ton of Sweet stuff, junk food, and a warm soft bed.

"I thought you were going out with Chloe tonight"

"I was, but I can't leave you..."

"Are you kidding? Chloe's the hottest girl in your school, in every way! You've got to go!"

* * *

Lori sighed. "Getting dumped like that is horrible, we can bitch about him and talk about ways to get _revenge_ on that ass-hole" She nods.

"You sound more and more like your Brother"

"Is that why your hand's on my leg?" Lori asked.

Mason cringed and pulled it off in shock while Brett's sister laughed. Mason went to her room, helped her picked out an outfit. That her brother would approve off. He waved her and her friends off and went back upstairs. After all the boyfriend drama, he knew food, and good horror film would cheer him up. After Texting Lori about using the shower, Mason changed out of his own clothes and got a shower.

* * *

It felt good, scrubbing the remains of Corey off of him, watching the memory suds go down the drain. He'd paused every now and again, to stare at how big the bath-tub was thinking about how many of the pack could share this. Smiling about Brett's long limbs relaxing in the tub...did he even have the right to think about that anymore? He got out, grabbed the large grey towel and wrapped himself up. Making sure the hallways were empty, he went into the lacrosse stars room and looked at his clothes.

He was pretty sure that everyone in Satomi's place has a Supermodel wardrobe, the tall Were's was no different. Mason opened Wardrobes, boxes, drawers, taking out, Gucci, and Saint Laurent, Marc Jacobs, Luis Vutton. He held out Brett's party shirts and held them against his chest. He wore his Levi jeans and, then took them off, because he looked too ridiclous. When he folded everything back, he opened the wardrobe on his right, which was his school sports space.

Mason looked through the Devenford catalogue, looking at purple, blue and yellows shirts and pants before pausing at Brett's Lacrosse jersey. He'd always thought the Lacrosse shirts were so cool. With the bright colours. Huge numbers and protective padding.

* * *

 _No-one was around so why not?_

Mason took it off of the hanger and held it above himself, before slipping it on. It reached his knees. It was warm and his body felt like it was wrapped in a cosy green blanket. There was no need to wear under-wear. If Brett saw him tomorrow, he'd promised that he'd dry clean it. One night here was enough, he didn't want to out-stay his welcome. Lori texted him back directing him to a small hamper on the other side of the room.

That's where Brett stored Chocolate, potato chips, mini donuts, strawberry pastries and cherry cola.

"Lori I'm in love with you!" He typed back.

* * *

He crept downstairs, got a couple of plates and servittes. He placed them on a drawer before getting Brett's lacrosse stick. He took a couple of pictures of himself holding it.

 _"Lol?!"_ He sent to Liam.

 _"Ugh, are you stalking him now?"_ His friend asks.

 _"I have no idea"_ He texts back.

* * *

He looks at the pastries and decides he's going back downstairs to get honey, he's sure he's seen it. He presses his ear to the door. It's quiet so he opens it.

"Sssssssssssshhhhiiiiiitttttt!" Mason said slamming the door as Brett stared at him.

He awkwardly starts looking for trousers when Brett knocks the door. "May I come in?" He asks.

"I have no dignity left, so sure!" Mason groans.

* * *

He pulls the jersey down as far as it can go. Brett opens the door. He scans the room. Looking at the blaring TV. The designer shirts on the bed and the plates of goodies on the drawer.

"My Pastries?...My Double deckers and my Dounts huh?" He nods.

"I went on a binge...sorry"

He watches the Were stare at the plates before absent-mindedly, glancing at his dark, slightly muscular legs.

* * *

"Are you entertaining visitors?" He asked brightly.

"Liam isn't here..." Mason announced.

"I didn't mean **Liam"**

* * *

"What? Come on, Brett, like I'd bring random dudes to your house!" Mason gasps.

Brett shrugs before sitting on his bed. Now the human feels as awkward as hell. He's in a supermodel's room, in his clothes, eating his food and watching his television. All without his permission. He'd been extremely rude without even realizing it. He opens his mouth about to ask him if he should go, when Brett get's up.

He pulls Mason up against him and starts sniffing his hair, holding his arm and sniffing his wrists before hugging him and sniffing the crux of his shoulder.

* * *

"What are you..." Mason begins to stutter.

"You bathed here didn't you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, you smell intensely fantastic" He coos into his ear.

Brett pulls himself away. He strokes Mason's jersey up, before resting his hand on the human's bare knee. He's relived when he doesn't freak out.

* * *

"Green looks good on you" Brett judges. He regretfully slides his hand off of him and leaves his room.


	2. No Hand Holding

As soon as the Were had left the bedroom, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he being sarcastic, when he said that he looked good in Green? He had this habit, of teasing, but pretending to mean it. Being the smooth talker that he was. Before Mason knew it he was scanning the corridor, whispering his name.

" **Brett**... where are you?"

A door opens a creak, he can tell Brett's showered. His soft dark wet hair is gleaming in the after glow of the lamp.

"You okay?" Brett asks.

* * *

He's glad that he can't see him that much. Sure he knows he can sense tension. He knows Brett can feel his eyes running all over his body like hands. Gee, he wishes those were his hands...He clears his throat as both boys hear the front door open downstairs.

"I don't want to run you out of your own room"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're a guest" He reassures him.

"I took your clothes out, I've been eating your goodies. I've even played with your Lacrosse stick"

"Trust me, you haven't yet" Brett smirks.

* * *

"It'll just make me sleep better, knowing your here. Come on Talbot. I don't want you to be a lodger in your own place" Mason said.

Before the wolf could say anything Mason's turning around. He goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Lori actually brought him a new brush. A sticky note with the letter "M" is on it. She thinks of everything. He laughs to himself. it exactly the kind of thing he would have done if she was staying over. He and Lori were so alike, it was weird.

Is that why Brett liked him? Is that why he watched over him? Like a friend, like a sibling, like little brother? He cringed. If he really saw him like that, there was no way he could even begin to think about asking him out. He wipes the soapy toothpaste off with water and a dry towel, folds the towel the way he found it and goes back to Brett's room.

He sees a shadow and clicks the light on hurriedly,

* * *

"Namaste!" He teased.

"Hi" The guy says.

Mason squints when he sees someone else. He slightly worried. He knows this guy is one of Brett's pack, but they've never spoken. There's a odd relief that comes with that, that the human can't explain to himself. Before he can back out of the room, the stranger stands up and holds his hand out.

"I'm Clay...Hi... you must be Mase...can I call you that?" He asked.

* * *

Mason nods. He can call him whatever he wants, as long as this is a quick introduction. He walks closer gingerly beginning to shake this guy's hand, when he feels a sharp burning sensation travelling up his arm. He tries to pull away, but of course Clay is too wise, too strong and too greedy to let him go.

"Fuck!" Mason yells trying to scramble to the door. His feet are attacking the floor, his other arm flails wildly to the door handle, but all that does is make the pack member laugh.

"Wow, you're feisty, _I like that_ " Those last three words, raspy and heavy on his tongue.

* * *

He reaches for Mason's other arm, when the door springs open. Brett snarls and charges. Clay let's go of Mason's arm and flees. The taller Were is about to go after him, when he notices the human fall to the ground in pain. His flawless dark skin, raw bubbling and rising into burn marks. The Were retracts his claws and puts his hands on both of his arms.

"Thanks, but it's only one arm" Mason said pointing to his right,

"Better safe than sorry. I go downstairs for **one** glass of full fat milk, and another loser is burning for you...literally"

* * *

"What can I say? Chaos is obssesed with me" The human shrugs.

"Dare I say that chaos and I, are frequently on the same wave-length. Let's get you settled in bed" Brett soothed, gently helping Mason up.


End file.
